


When We Became Us

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She gave a bit and he would do the same.  It was only fair.





	When We Became Us

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“CJ, you have a meeting with Paul Dewey in 15 minutes and your husband would like to see you.”

“Danny’s here?”

“Yeah.”

“OK, send Danny in and push back Paul to 20. Make sure they have all the coffee and pastries they desire.”

“Alright.”

A few moments later, Danny walked into her office. He was carrying a present box and a bag. CJ smiled as she stood from her chair. A month from her 42nd birthday, she was also eight months pregnant with the Concannon’s first child. She and Danny had what she would only refer to as a lively discussion about when she would stop working and take maternity leave. Her health was just fine. The former White House Chief of Staff thought it silly not to work as much as she could while the baby was still safely in her womb.

Her husband disagreed. Her job brought stress; that would bring stress to the baby. In an effort to begin speaking again after a two day silence, CJ agreed to leave three weeks before her due date. If anyone at the office needed her, they could reach her at home. Margaret could handle the rest. She promised Danny that she would not go into the office. He wanted more but knew he could only push CJ so far. She gave a bit and he would do the same. It was only fair.

“Hi honey.” She kissed him, caressing his beard. “Did you bring me a gift?”

“I did. Open it.”

CJ went back to her desk; Danny placed the box in front of her. She pulled the lid off and smiled.

“Aw Danny, this is wonderful.”

“I heard a rumor you liked goldfish.”

CJ grinned, taking the glass bowl out of the box and placing it on her desk. Looking at the new beta fish, she thought of Gail. She took every crazy ride with CJ for seven years. She did not make the trip to California but Donna promised to take good care of her. She was a White House fish…that was where she belonged.

“Never did I think you more adorable than when you gave me Gail. It really was the sweetest gesture.”

“You get to name this one yourself.” Danny replied, smiling. “Whatever strikes your fancy.”

“I haven’t even picked out a name for my child.”

“Call this practice.”

“Well, I will have to think about it. What else did you bring me? I see another bag.”

“This is lunch. I wasn’t sure if you wanted it now or after your meeting.”

“Probably after.” CJ said. “I finished my midday snack about a half hour ago. Is it what I hope it is?”

“What are you hoping?” he asked.

“A Bacinator. Two patties, two slices of cheese, six slices of heavenly bacon.”

“Ta-da!” Danny pulled the Wendy’s bag from the plastic bag he carried.

“Oh Danny, I really love you.”

“C’mere and show me.”

In his arms, CJ gave him passionate kisses. Danny stroked her lower back and she sighed. His hands did more for her than the massage pad that Margaret bought for her chair.

“I have to go.” He whispered against her lips. “I have late afternoon office hours.”

“Mmm, stay. Just a little while.” She pulled him closer; Danny caressed her belly.

“We can't…oh boy I really want to but we can't.” Danny put his hands on her shoulders. “Don't keep Paul Dewey waiting. Maybe later.”

“Maybe. You know that it comes and goes in waves. I’ll be home on time.”

“Alright. Enjoy your lunch, and the rest of your day honey.”

“Thank you for the fish.”

CJ kissed him once more and watched Danny walk away. She was in the mood, not for the meeting with Dewey. The baby had to come soon...the spike in hormones was about to make her hump trees and chairs. With a deep breath, CJ checked herself in the mirror before going to the conference room.

***

It did not rain much in California and CJ didn’t like that. She lived there for years before moving to the Manchester storefront and then to the nation’s capital. While she loved warmth, beaches, and the stars in the sky, CJ missed things. She missed seasons, snowmen, and definitely the sound of rain on the windows. Tonight she got her rain, not heavy but steady. She watched it fall out of the nursery window.

Danny did a wonderful job getting the room ready for the baby. CJ let him have the project all to himself; she knew how excited he was. Jed and Abbey Bartlet sent a white antique style crib to the couple. Danny bought bookshelves, a chest of drawers, changing table, and shelves for the walls. He and his friend Jake painted the room spring green. It was a good unisex color since the sex of the baby was still unknown.

It was the first time since Danny was a teenager and spent time making models that he built anything. Everything in the room sprang from his hands. They were both so proud of his accomplishments. CJ loved the rocking chair in the corner, the frilly white bassinet, and the hope chest beside the closet door.

CJ had been tinkering in the hope chest that evening. She placed a picture of her mother holding an ebullient infant daughter in there. The baby rattle Hogan sent went in. Also a soft white baby blanket from Josh, a Teddy bear, and a copy of Goodnight Moon from her own childhood. It would be the first book CJ read the baby when they came home from the hospital.

She took the book, sitting in the window seat that Danny also built. Placing it on her belly, CJ started to read. That was how Danny found her. He leaned on the doorframe just watching for a while. She was such a beautiful woman, glowing with the life of their child. Her head leaned on the window as the rain slid down like tears of his happiness.

“Hey there.”

CJ looked up and smiled. She closed the book.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing? You didn’t have to stop.”

“It’s alright. I was just performing one of my first mom duties.” CJ swung her feet on the floor. “I guess I should come to bed huh?”

“Stay in here as long as you'd like. Not to toot my own horn but it is a damn fine room.”

“Toot, toot.” CJ replied, smiling. “You did a good job, Concannon.”

“Thanks.” Danny reached out for her and she took both of his hands. “He is going to be very happy in this room.”

“You're sure it’s a boy?”

CJ sighed when Danny wrapped his arms around her. There was so much love and warmth in his embrace. She stroked the back of his red hair, rapidly going gray since his 50th birthday in August. She knew Danny well; he was not going to dye it back. That was not his style. He did not hold on to material things.

“My mom thinks so, and so does Bess. They are smarter than I am about this sort of thing so I tend to believe them.”

“I'm actually thinking it might be a boy too. Don’t ask me why.” CJ shrugged. “This is all new to me too.”

“Well, if it is a boy, let’s call him Leo. Leo Thomas Concannon.”

CJ gasped, pulling away from her husband. Before she could say anything that made sense, the tears started falling from her eyes. She covered her mouth as Danny took her into his arms again.

“I have been thinking about it for a while now. I know how much he meant to you and our son would be honored to have his name.”

“Danny, you are so damn wonderful.” She hugged him tighter.

“I'm not that great.”

“You are, I assure you.”

“I just love you Claudia Jean, and I want to make you happy.” Danny wiped her tears away. “Let’s go to bed; get ourselves one step closer to the weekend.”

“Wait.” CJ held tighter to his hand and Danny looked at her.

“What’s the matter?”

“Sometimes I'm not sure I will ever find the right words.” She rolled her eyes up, seeming to ask for divine help as the tears returned. “I hate crying.”

“I know sweetie.” He took her face in his hands. “It’s OK sometimes though.”

“Everything is OK with you Danny; it’s better than OK. I haven’t treated you…I've been unbearable.”

“CJ…”

“Let me say what I have to say, please.”

“Alright.” He nodded.

“I am so blissful being your wife. I love laughing with you; talking, holding you.” She sniffed. “Even when we fight, I just love you more. We had a bumpy beginning but you never gave up on us. You must have wanted to kill me more times than you can count. I don’t love you because I have to, or because there is no one better, and definitely not because we’re having our baby. 

“Danny, I love you because when you hold me, I always feel secure. Your touch reaches my soul every time. And when you make love to me, I can hardly breathe. It’s so good…everything is so good. Even the cracks in the sidewalk teach me a lesson. I never thought I could be here. 

“I was 40; it was too late. But it wasn’t too late. I have a great career and I'm going to be a mom. But I also have the most wonderful, understanding, sometimes really annoying partner.” She smiled through the tears. “You want to walk through this life with me and you take me for everything that I am. Thank you for that.”

He kissed her softly, then kissed her passionately. The smile he wore could light the darkest night.

“I'm blissful being your husband too. We don’t need words; I feel your love everyday.”

“I needed to tell you because I never have and that’s not fair. Saying I love you, those three words, can soon become hollow. You're in here, Daniel Concannon.” She put his hand over her heart. “And you're in here.” His other hand went on her stomach.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

They kissed once more before turning off the lights and walking down the hall to their bedroom.

“Leo Thomas Concannon.” She repeated. “I really like that. What if we have a girl?”

“I will let mommy pick out her name.”

“That’s quite diplomatic of you.”

CJ slid into bed, Danny got in beside her, and she lay in his arms.

“I want her middle name to be my mother’s. The rest I will have to work on.”

“Think about while you sleep.” Danny kissed her nose.

“OK. Goodnight Danny.”

He kissed his wife goodnight. Tomorrow really would be the first day of the rest of their lives. Their life as the Concannons.

***


End file.
